Six Flags Vyond City
Six Flags Vyond City a resort located in Vyond City, New York, that features a theme park, water park which is included in the admission (like Six Flags Parks such as Six Flags St. Louis and Six Flags America, for example), campground and lodging. It is owned by Six Flags and operated by Six Flags. Formerly known as Resort (2007-2015). Unlike the original, this version of the park is open year round just like its sister parks Six Flags Fiesta Texas, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Six Flags Mexico, and Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. The park is open 365 days a year just like its sister parks Six Flags Fiesta Texas, Six Flags Magic Mountain, Six Flags Mexico, and Six Flags Discovery Kingdom. History PARC Management Era (2007-2010) In 2002, PARC Management decided to build a theme park in Vyond City since they had no park. Construction began in 2003 and ended in late 2006. The park opened in 2007. The park is open year-round. Premiere Parks LLC Era (2011-2015) PARC Management's lease ended after the 2010 season and was taken over by Premier Parks, LLC. The park is still open year-round. In 2014, the lease was put up for sale, and in March 2015 Six Flags purchased the lease, although the park's name did not change that year. Six Flags Era (2016-present) In early 2016, Six Flags upgraded the park and renamed it "Six Flags Vyond City." The park is still open year-round. Areas # Thrillseeker Plaza (The main area of the park, which will branch off to the park's other areas. The park's areas are based on other Six Flags theme parks as well as various aspects of the United States.) # Hollywood Land (An area similar to Warner Bros. Movie World.) # DC Comics #'Cartoon Network Land' # Hanna Barbera Land # Looney Tunes Land #'The Boardwalk' # Hurricane Harbor Water park which is included in the park's admission (like Six Flags Parks such as Six Flags St. Louis and Six Flags America, for example) Current Rides Thrillseeker Plaza * Skyloop (2016-present) The Boardwalk he boardwalk, located along the sandy area of the park, contains arcades, rides, shops, and restaurants commonly found on beach boardwalks. This section leads to the Hurricane Harbor water park. This is a replica of the one at Six Flags Fiesta Texas. # The Crow's Nest (2016-present) # Wave Runner (2016-present) # The Wacky Twister (2016-present), A steel hurricane coaster relocated from Six Flags New Orleans. Unlike the Six Flags New Orleans version, the ride no longer travels backwards. # Little Castaways (2016-present) # Fireball (2016-present) # Hurricane Force 5 (2016-present) # Spinsanity (2016-present) # Thunder Beach Speedway (2016-present) # Pirates of the Deep Sea (2016-present), An interactive dark ride. Hollywood Land Hollywood Land is styled after Warner Bros. Movie World. # Gremlins Invasion (2016-present), A duplicate of the Australian attraction which closed in 2001. # Rio Bravo (2016-present), An Intamin water ride, it is essentially an updated clone of "Wild West Falls" from Australia's Warner Brothers Movie World park, but uses boats that were originally used on Valhalla at England's Blackpool Pleasure Beach # Roxy Theater (2016-present), movie theatre located within Warner Bros. Movie World on the Gold Coast, Australia. The theatre shows a 4D film during the general operating day of the theme park. # Lethal Weapon - The Ride (2016-present) # Studio 28 Arcade (2016-present) # Scooby Doo's Spooky Coaster (2016-present), An enclosed steel wild mouse roller coaster. It is based on the 2002 live action film, Scooby-Doo. In 2018 the ride underwent a significant theming overhaul and reopened in December under the name Scooby-Doo Spooky Coaster: Next Generation with a new ride storyline, new theming (still based on the 2002 film) and new special effects. # (2016-present), A stage show. The theater can seat up to 1,984 people. The facade is modeled after that of the Los Angeles Theatre on LA's Broadway. # # d Cartoon Network Land Cartoon Network Land is based on Cartoon Network shows. This is the same IMG Worlds of Adventures but this version opened 2 months earlier and it has a reverse bungee ride named We Bare Bears Slingshot. Unlike the other areas, this area is fully enclosed. # Ben 10 5D Hero Time (2016-present) # The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! (2016-present) # Adventure Time - The Ride of OOO with Finn & Jake (2016-present) # The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2016-present) # LazyTown (2016-present), An attraction based on the 2004 Nick Jr. show of the same name # We Bare Bears Slingshot (2016-present), A reverse bungee ride. # CN Live Stage Show (2016-present) # CN Feast (2016-present) # Mr. Smoothy (2016-present) # Richard's Around the World Café (2016-present) # Finn & Jake's - Everything Burrito (2016-present) # Cartoon Network Classics (2016-present) # Cartoon Network Store (2016-present) # The Amazing World of Gumball - The Store (2016-present) # Lazy Store (2016-present) # Ben 10 - Universe (2016-present) Hanna Barbera Land The area is themed to Hanna Barbera and has rides themed to Yogi, Flinstones, Scooby Doo, Jetsons, and much more # Tom and Jerry (2016-present), A Maurer Wild Mouse. # Yogi's Sky Tours (2016-present), A Paratrooper ride. # Flintstones Flintmobiles (2016-present), A bumper cars ride. # Jabberjaw (2016-present), A Zamperla Rockin' Tug. # Jetsons Jet Orbiter (2016-present), A Gravitron ride. # Scooby Doo and the Haunted Mansion (2016-present), A dark ride based off the popular Scooby-Doo series. DC Comics Looney Tunes Land Looney Tunes Land is based on * Looney Tunes Carousel (2016-present), This ride is a carousel with several Looney Tunes characters which guests can ride on. * Looney Tunes Splash Zone (2016-present), "Children can have the best fun getting wet and cooling down at Looney Tunes Splash Zone, a permanent attraction located in the area. * Road Runner Rollercoaster (2016-present), The Road Runner Rollercoaster is a Vekoma Sitdown Junior Coaster. The 335m ride features an incline of 11 metres and reaches a top speed of 40 kilometres (25 mi) / hour. The coaster's two trains are both made up of eight cars. The ride has a minimum height requirement of 100 cm. * Speedy Gonzales Tijuana Taxis (2016-present), The Speedy Gonzales Tijuana Taxis are a fun one for little ones. It has a track just wide enough to let one car at a time through, forcing them in the one direction. They are small slower 'Go Karts' for the little kids! * Sylvester's Pounce 'n' Bounce (2016-present), This ride is a SBF Visa Happy Tower in a shape of a tree. A Sylvester character is mounted on the carriage and is trying to catch Tweety who is at the top of the tree. * Sylvester and Tweety Cages (2016-present), This ride is a flat ride where riders are rotated and periodically raised and lowered. * Taz Hollywood Cars(2016-present), A set of Zamperla Mini Bumper Cars. These are something fun for the younger children, They are smaller and slower ensuring the safety and enjoyment of our youngest generation. * Yosemite Sam's Railroad (2016-present), A Zamperla Kiddie Train. Riders board the train and complete two circuits of the track. * Looney Tunes River Ride (2016-present), An indoor boat ride where guests would be taken on a journey to help find Bugs Bunny. Hurricane Harbor * Former Rides * * *' Trivia * On November 26, 2017, a MCPE user named BLOCKMASTER_203 recreated the Six Flags era and made it downloadable the same day! The map still updates.